Lifechanging encounters
by Phaidra-the-Naiad
Summary: Okay, so this story has nothing to do with the original Pretty Little Liars but it may in the future. It's something completely of my imagination I just put it under this category as I didn't know where else it could belong. Please don't let this stop you from reading it though, your reviews would be more than welcome and helpfull. Sorry again for the inconvience :)
1. Encounter

_Encounter_

_What a jerk !_ she thought as she walked through the street in the middle of the night, adding another jackass in her grande list of disappointments. Was she ever a friend to him? Or maybe just some girl to pass the time ? All these years they knew each other, what thoughts crossed his mind every time he thought of her ? Did he anticipate the day he would see her again ? Did he at least care about her ?  
All these thoughts occupied her mind as she was heading home after a long night. It had been quite a long time since her last night out with friends and she was looking forward to it. To be honest, she was eager because she knew _he_ would be there. She was hoping that finally they would hang out like old times. They resembled so much, or so she thought. She didn't know what to make of him. Couldn't quite decipher his character.

_I'm done_ she thought and continued walking down the street, closer to home. She had promised Aria, after spending two days at her house to catch up, she would let it go and stop thinking about him. He wasn't worth her time or her interest. But what was really bugging her wasn't his attitude towards her. She realised it now.

No, what was actually bothering her was people's attitude in general. Their ungratefulness towards genuine interest and kindness. Because she had experienced this before. Several times. And now it was aggravating her. Making her angrier by the minute. She realised this feeling was building up years now. Always giving but never receiving, not something for exchange but, at least a simple, harmless _thank you_.

" Watch where you're going! " said abruptly a young man about my age whose phone almost dropped after I bumped with force into him. He was just coming down the stairs of my apartment building but I was a little pissed off and walking fast, so I didn't notice him.

"Sorry ! " I said a little ticked off and looked him straight in his eyes intensely, but was caught off guard. They were dark green, covered a little by his messy auburn hair, and his strong gaze settled upon me sending a shot of electricty through my veins.

We stayed like this for a couple of seconds simply staring at each other, none of us wanting to let go of this sudden connection.

But, instead of starting a conversation he passed right beside me, briefly touching my shoulder, and rushed through the door exiting the building. I stayed there for a couple of minutes, wanting to settle down this unprecedented burning feeling, and then climbed my way up to my apartment.

I changed my clothes, climbed up my bed and cuddled like a teddy bear next to my pillow. This brief encounter made all my previous thoughts go away. All my concerns about friends letting you down over and over again simply vanished into thin air. Strangely, I couldn't let go of this red-haired guy with the striking green eyes. Normally, I wouldn't let a complete stranger affect me this way especially now when I have so many issues to resolve. But his gaze apart from mystery and passion it also somehow exhaled _safety. _Like a sanctuary protecting me from any harm. It hold what I needed the most. Promises that weren't, by any means, be broken.

**A/N : Okay so I changed the name Annabelle to Aria because I thought of how I can proceed the story including PLL's characters. Thank you for the views. I'm going to upload the next chapter probably until Sunday so be sure to check it out and let me know what you think of it ! :)**


	2. Undesirable

_Undesirable_

After a long, long, long dreamless but serene sleep my phone rings and wakes me up, much to my dismay. _Barbarians_ I think and mentally curse the person responsible for this inconvenience.

I get up eitherway and pick up the phone ready for a lectical fight, without even noticing the caller's name or picture along the way.

" WHAT ? " I ask with a husky-from-the-sleep voice demanding the reason for this obvious disturbance.

" Oh sorry did I wake you ? I thought you'd be up by now. It's 12 o'clock ! You're usually a morning type " said a familiar voice that I realised belonged to my cousin and close friend, Aria.

" Ah is it already ? Ugh, sorry for the pointless hostility ! " I replied softly knowing that she can be a lot more sensitive than me on this matter.

" Don't be, if that was hostile than I must be threatning ! " she joked although we both knew that wasn't that far from the truth.

" Anyways, I'm just calling to remind you that my mom wants to have brunch with us two in like an hour. She has some errands to run first, so we will probably meet at The Brew and then go to a new place she found that has excellent food. "

" Just us three ? Why ? " I ask

" Mike has Lacrosse meeting for some game and dad...well they don't hang out that much lately after the divorce. Besides, I think this whole meeting is probably because she wants to tell us about Zack"

" Zack, really ? So she wants us to know first so we could help her pass the news to Mike, right? " I say as I lie in my bed again wanting to lie in a little more.

" Bingo ! Okay, I'm outside Ezra's apartment..."

" Tell me something I don't know ! " I say laughingly

" So I guess I'll see you..." she continues undeterred.

" Do you EVER go to your OWN home ? " I tease her.

" Bye Ariannaaaaa " she says smiling and hangs up.

As I wander through my email , looking for any new messages and finding none, I notice it's already 12:17 and decide I have to get ready. As I'm heading towards my closet and thinking I have to decline my kind neighboor's, Mr. Jackson, Sunday cookies, my phone rings again.

Sighing I pick it up waiting to hear my dear aunt Ella's voice.

" Hello ? " I say kindly

" Excuse me, is this miss Rose ? " says an unfamiliar man's voice.

" Uhh yes. Who is this ? "

" I'm Mr. Sanders' laywer. I'm calling to inform you that his will is to be opened at 1 o'clock sharp and that you have to be present when it will "

" His _will_ ? " I ask misbelieving

" That's right. Mr. Sanders passed away 3 days ago "

" Oh my God...I...I didn't know " I say barily holding the tears from falling.

Mr Jackson was one of the kindred souls I've ever known and he wasn't even actual family. Just a neighboor. A kind old man who always gave me advices when he saw me bloomy. Who I considered my wise grandfather and with whom I spent numerous afternoons in his small apartment drinking tea and talking about life and literature. He and Aria's family are the people I felt closest to. The people I called family, as I had none other.

" Miss Rose ? " the voice interrupted my mourning silence.

" Ah...sorry...yes I'm here"

" The chauffer will be at your apartment building to pick you up in 10 minutes. "

"Okay, but may I ask why do I need to attend the will opening ? " I asked though this wasn't the only thing that was bothering me.

" Because you're in included" he said and hang up.

I hang up too, surprised by this sudden and abrupt reply. _Will ? And chauffer? Were we talking about the same Jackson Sanders who was leaving in a small apartment in an unsignificant road ? If yes then why a chauffer would be waiting for me? _

As I was struggling to find an answer in all of these questions I realised I had to inform Aria that I wouldn't be able to make it to brunch. I sent a quick message and quickly changed to simple black jeans, shirt, black boots, a warm grey jacket Ella had bought me and a matching cap. I didn't know what were the proper clothes for such an occasion but decided that black and grey were pretty much okay.

I rushed down the stairs and found a black limo waiting – probably for me- outside the building just like I was told. The chauffer nodded at me and got into the car. I followed suit uncertain of where this sudden loss would lead me.

* * *

After a 20 minute, silent ride I arrived to what I guess was 's real house. Yes much to my disbelief and surprise this humble old man actually owned half of New York and this penthouse. I hadn't connected his last name to one of the richest men of NY. I simply thought it was just a coincidence.

Another young man wearing a uniform – probably a servant – nodded at me and led me to the top floor where the "event" was to take place. I entered the penthouse but wasn't exactly welcomed.

Staggering looks turned immediately towards me showing that I was expected, unlike their apparent dismay. Cold and blaming eyes looked at me showing that my arrival was more than undesirable. Their hostility was evident.

"Now that miss Rose has arrived we can proceed " said the voice I spoke on the phone with.

That's when a certain young man appeared from behind. I hadn't noticed him before when I entered the room. He was standing alone in the back but now, at the hearing of my name he came forward joining the others. As he walked slowly towards the small crowd, his dark eyes locked with mine. A familiar but knew-to-me fire started to burn inside me at his presence. He was the stranger from last night.

As a million questions begging to be answered wondered in my mind, I could only concentrate on one. _What on earth did mr. Jackson got me into ?_


End file.
